Paradise
by Frost Nightmare
Summary: ENTRE O CÉU E O INFERNO HÁ UM LUGAR CHAMADO PARAÍSO. HINATA, INO, SAKURA, TENTEN E TEMARI TEM A CHAVE PARA ELE, O LUGAR ONDE PODEM ENTRAR E SAIR A QUALQUER MOMENTO. SÓ TÊM QUE FAZER A ESCOLHA CERTA, POIS AFINAL, TUDO TEM UMA ESCOLHA: PARAÍSO OU INFERNO?


p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"a class="externalLink" style="outline: none; border: 0px; color: #1871c5; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;" href=" watch?v=1G4isv_Fylghd=1"strong style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"PRÓLOGO/strong/a/p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;""This could be para-para-paradise"em/p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"strong style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"(Isso poderia ser o para-para-paraíso)strong/p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Paradise. A música que estava reproduzindo em meu iPod, enquanto eu estava sentada em minha cela. Isso mesmo. Estou referindo-me a uma cadeia, e a música ironicamente era Paradise. Cadeia, paraíso... Sentiu a diferença? Enfim, estávamos na cade...p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"– EU QUERO UM TELEFONEMA! EU TENHO MEUS DIREITOS! EU EXIJO MEUS DIREITOS! SOU QUASE UMA ADULTA! SÓ FALTA MAIS UM ANO PARA EU PROCESSAR VOCÊS! - E essa foi uma demonstração de como é nossa pequena, doce, tímida, quieta e meiga Hinata. Só que bêbada.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"– Dá licença, por favor. Eu estou tentando flertar com o Gray! - Ino falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Outra bebum.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"– Porquinha, - Falou uma pessoa de cabelo rosa, tentando plantar bananeira. Já disse que ela estava de vestido? - Sabia que isso é uma pa... Pa... Parede? - Ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras, gaguejando como se tivessem dando um nó na língua dela. Para variar, outra bêbada.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"– É que a cor cinza dela é tããããão sexy. - Essa é a Ino tarando até a parede. (Entendeu o trocadilho? Gray, cinza... Não? Ok. Já parei).p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"– Pôneis... Chocolate... Sorvete... – Fato: Tenten fala e baba enquanto dorme. Detalhe: Ela estava dormindo em meu colo.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Sakura estava span style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-decoration: line-through; background: transparent;"cambaleandospan andando de um lado para o outro da cela, choramingando e gritando o quanto a vida era injusta./p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Resumindo: Eu era a única sóbria nessa bodega. O que é o mais estranho, pois dentre todas eu era única que se embriagaria a ponto de paquerar a parede, plantar bananeira de vestido e me pendurar numa grade gritando e me balançando feito um macaco. Pois é. Mas isso é um assunto do qual não gosto de falar.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Estávamos na cadeia há mais ou menos meia hora nessa mesmice. E eu tendo que aturar minhas vacas idiotas... E bêbadas. O policial disse que nós só sairíamos quando nossos responsáveis viessem nos buscar ou se alguma alma bondosa pagasse nossa fiança. Acho que vamos ficar aqui para sempre, pois nossos parentes moram em outro estado e Ino gastou nossa única ligação falando com o namorado dela, que a conversa foi mais ou menos assim:p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"– Oi, amor! Te amo, viu?em/p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"– Onde você tá? - Falou preocupado - Eu estou te procurando faz um tempão.em/p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"Ino começou a rir histericamente e finalmente disse:em/p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"– Na cadeia. Tchau.em/p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"– Amor, espe...em/p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"Tu, tu, tu.em/p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"Chamada encerrada.em/p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Idiotice tem limite, até para Ino. Pelo menos ela avisou que estávamos na cadeia, mas não disse qual das vinte situadas a mais ou menos 8 km de distância uma da outra. Então lembrei. Além de tudo isso, o carro estava todo lascado. Corrigindo: o carro da Ino. Que em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"euemestava dirigindo./p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Pensando bem, que bom que era eu quem estava dirigindo, porque se alguma das outras macacas estivesse em meu lugar, certamente não estaríamos na prisão, e sim no céu, ou melhor, no inferno.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15.5555562973022px; font-family: Georgia; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Não está entendendo nada? Não tem problema, explicarei com prazer. Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Meu nome Sabaku no Temari. Prazer.p 


End file.
